The GatomonMyotismon Chronicles
by Sapphos-Daughter
Summary: Two Pov's, one story. There were spelling mistakes the last time so I had to upload it again, sorry for the delay!
1. Default Chapter

The Gatomon/Myotismon Chronicles  
Chapter One: Gotomon's Memories  
  
Myotismon thinks the spell he cast on me still works, he thinks that I remember nothing of my past. But he is wrong, when I digivoled to my present form, Gatomon, the spell was broken. I remember everything now. I know that I am searching for someone. I also remember the one human that showed me friendship and love. Her name was Tammy Fear.  
  
Tammy Fear was a very sweet young girl. She was only four years when I met her. She was very brave too.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Salamon was walking along a dark path, when all of a sudden, some DarkGatomon began to attack her. Salamon fought very bravely, but inch by inch, they began to drive her off the cliff beyond the path! Suddenly a human girl ran in and fought the DackGatomon off. Salamon, however, was still backing away, not sure weather she was a friend or not. Her paw sliped and she almost fell off the cliff! A hand quickly grabbed Salamon before she fell and brought her to safety. Salamon looked up, and was surprised to see the human girl that had helped her with the DarkGatomon.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tammy Fear. What's your name?" She asked with a smile as she set Salamon back safely down on the ground.  
  
"Hello, my name is Salamon, Thank you for your help." Salamon smiled.  
  
"It was no trouble at all, would you like to stay at the place I'm staying for the night?" Tammy asked  
  
"Sure, I was just wondering where I was going to stay for the night, thanks again."  
  
"Ok, well, we better get going then. Would it be all right if I carried you? It's a long way from here."  
  
"Sure, I don't mind at all."  
  
*Flashback Ends*   
  
That's how I met Tammy, over time, we became very good friends. I discovered that she was born in the Digiworld, and that her parents died not very long before she met me. I also met her twin brother Jake Fear. They looked almost exactly alike! They both were very tall for their age, and they both had firey red hair. The only difference between them, besides the gender factor, was in their eyes. Jake's eyes were a dark emerald color, Tammy's, on the other hand, were a very pretty shade of blue.  
  
I soon had a chance to pay Tammy back for saving my life a bit later, I'll never forget the secret I learned that day.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"I know it's a little high Salamon, but everything will be all right because I wouldn't let anything hurt you." Tammy said soothingly. We were crossing an old unstable bridge, we had looked for another way across the raging river, but we had found no other way across the river expect for the bridge. Tammy knew that I was VERY afraid of high places, but her calm voice gave me strengh to follow her.  
  
"I willl be all right Tammy. Just make sure you don't fall." I replied back. Walking beside her, I watched as I saw a smile apear on her face, her dimples made her look so pretty!  
  
Suddenly some digimon decided to attack the bridge we were crossing! I watched with horror as I saw Tammy stumble, trying to regain her footing, and fall off the bridge!  
  
"TAMMY!!!!!!!!" I screamed and dove for her feet, grabbing her foot in my mouth, I bit down hard trying to save her from falling into the icy river below.  
  
"SALAMON! Let go, I'm too heavy for you! You'll fall too!" Tammy shouted back at me, but I think she knew that I would have never let go of her.  
  
The bridge colapsed, and we both fell into the icy river below. It was at that moment when I remembered that... I COULDN'T SWIM! Lucky for me, Tammy was a very good swimmer, AND SAVED MY LIFE AGAIN!!  
  
Soon enough, we were both on land and coughing up all the river water that we swallowed.  
  
"Do you think we could have swallowed any more water?!" Tammy choaked out while she was coughing up some more water.  
  
"No way! I think we almost drank the entire river! I don't think my tummy was pleased with me!" I exclamed as I threw up again.  
  
Tammy thought that this remark was funny and started to laugh. But I had to jump onto her because she started to choak again. Soon after that we started to walk along the the path again. I think that Tammy must have been wearing some type a perfume or something that made other digimon go nuts, because we had not been walking more than ten minutes when we were attacked again!!!!  
  
"KISS OF DARK LOVE!!!" Shouted our attacker.  
  
"Salamon, just who this this guy?!" Tammy shouted to me in a panic, as we were trying to avoid the attacks that were being thrown at us.  
  
"His name is Erosmon," I shouted back. "Look out, anyone who gets hit by his attacks will fall in love at first sight with the first living being they come into contact with!"  
  
"Is that sooooo........." I heard her whisper softly, as though she was speaking to herself.. Then, to my shock, SHE TURNED RIGHT AROUND AND FACED HIM!!!  
  
Erosmon stopped. I do not think that he was expecting her to do that, He stared at her for a minute, as though wondering what to do with her. Then, a slow smile began to appear on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well. the proud dove has finally given herself up as prey to the fearsome hawk who wants her as his prize." He purred as he reached out ot her.  
  
I watched horrified but udderly helpless, as he wraped one arm around her waist. then he drew her very close to him untill their faces almost touched and released his attack right on her lips!!!  
  
I THOUGHT SHE WAS DONE FOR!!!!!!!  
  
Tammy smiled "Would you like to try that again? I don't think it's working." Still smiling, she slowly backed away, hands up in defenseless gesture untill her back rested on the tree behind her.  
  
Erosmon growled and lunged for her again, But Tammy stepped nimbly out of his way.  
  
He missed his target, and instead ran headfirst into the tree.  
  
Tammy laughed.  
  
Erosmon's face was sliding down the tree, and I was laughing so hard I fell on my side.  
  
Suddenly Erosmon jumped up. "Why didn't my attack work on you?!" He demanded  
  
"Appearences can be deceving. This dove is not the prey you think she is."  
  
She walked over to him. "Look very closely and you will see why." She purred.  
  
He seemed to be stareing deeply at her face. Suddenly he cried out in horror.  
  
"Your eyes!" he screamed. "What is wrong with them?! I still don't understand!!"  
  
"Your attacks only work on those who can see the light of day or the light of the moon. I am not one of them."  
  
He shivered in fear, and was backing away from her.   
  
"I am out of here, But I'll be back and you will become my prey and also my mate!" With that said he vanished.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!! I WAS SO CLOSE!!!! It is taking all of my willpower not to scream as Myotismon and I are driving in the carriage, He thinks I am his prize to be shown to all his creppy Virius type friends! I am not, and when I recover all my memories, I plan to kick him on his A** and spit on him! 


	2. Chapter two, Myotismon's POV

As the carriage rolled along the runts in the road, I struggled to pretend that I was asleep as Gatomon appeared to be silently fuming as herself for some unknown reason. Of course, I knew that she was just pretending to have been asleep. She had gotten smart enough, I noted, that she made sure to stay within the patch of too bight sunlight that fell across her seat. I watched though barely open eyes as she shook herself as though to get rid of something in her pure white fur. Suddenly she looked directly at me, as if she was making sure I was still asleep. When she saw the I was slouched over, presumably in a sleeping position, she seemed to relax. Bushing a paw absently though her fun to smooth it, Gatomon frowned at the lightning gloves that covered her two front paws, she seemed to glance at me one more time then slowly slid the gloves off.

At the horrible 'X' shaped scars on those otherwise nearly dainty paws, I almost broke my own cover. Had I done that?! I knew I beat her, and did so often enough to tame her, but my father Piedmon would NOT be pleased to learn of such marks. He had taught me early on that marks like those could easily identify any spies I might send to keep track of my rivals. As she lightly scratched them, I pondered silently at what time I had lost my temper with her that I had marked her so badly. I watched in utter silence as Gatomon put the gloves back on her paws and curled up again in her seat.

This time the sleep was real, but I still I waited until I was certain that her breathing had indeed followed the deep rhythms of sleep before I dared move to stretch my arms as well as my back. How many times had I missed out on overhearing a vital piece of information from one of my less than trustworthy followers simply because I moved a moment too soon and sent them scattering to the winds? Clearing my head of idle thoughts such as these, I took a peak out the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

Damn, we would have to stop at Lady Devimon's home. Although a bodyguard to my father, he had also given her a small mansion of her own to use when she had leisure. Unfortunately, she also had a fixation on me. My father found this amusing simply because he wasn't the one being chased! I ground my fangs lightly in frustration. Well, I'd live though it... I hope.

Lady Devimon had not changed since I last saw her. After a quick polite exchange of words, I hurriedly gave her the scroll with my father's seal and made my escape to the suit of rooms that she had said were waiting for me. Gatomon was busy taking care of her devidramon, I knew she would follow me shortly, she knew better than to do otherwise.

As if that thought had summoned her, I could hear the cat calls (no pun intended) coming from behind me. From the answering growls, I knew that Gatomon was in no mood to be nice and that there was going to be some blood shed very soon unless I did something about it. The thought was parent to the deed and I stopped in my tracks. Gatomon smacked right into my knee and sat with a thump, rubbing her head. Without a word, I picked her up in my arms and walked the rest to the way to my room. Once the done was shut, I dropped her lightly on the small cat bed that was in the room.

"I don't want you killing any males who whistle at your tail while we are here." I snapped by way of explanation. "You have other things to be concerned about and so do I." With that said, I left the room for a bath before dinner, knowing Gatomon would do the same in her own fashion.

About an hour later I was wishing that I had taken my chances with the eating on the run. Gatomon was sitting under the table at my feet and hadn't made a sound the whole time. Lady Devimon was looking content and a little smug.

"Myotismon, have I told you about the human I picked up recently?" She asked with a evil grin.

"A human?!" I asked, my jaw dropping in shock. "No, you did not. This sounds like an interesting tale."

"Oh it is." She replied with a smile. "She is a most attentive servant. A beautiful voice as well if you care to listen?"

"Yes please, this should prove interesting." I replied, straightening in my chair.

With a smile, Lady Devimon nodded and called outloud. "Tammy, come in here please."

A small yet quietly beautiful woman came into the room and curtsied to the room at large. The dark forest green gown her wore made her hair look as though it was flame personified. "Yes Lady Devimon?" She asked, as though she did not see me or Gatomon.

At my feet, I felt Gatomon's body stiffen in surprise as Lady Devimon answered. "Yes my dear, my friend would like to hear you sing. Would you please favor us with a song?" Although phased politely, I knew this was not a request.

"Of course, do you have any request?"

"Anything you wish to sing."

I felt my jaw drop open as the young woman began to sing. I did not know the song, but that didn't matter at all. Her voice seemed to soar into the air, becoming one with the wind. However, I was even more surprised at what happened next...

Gatomon, with tears in her eyes, had got up from her place at my feet and was walking towards the girl. To my amazement, Gatomon's voice soared as she joined the girl's in perfect harmony, as though they had done this a thousand times before. The way they sang, it was as though no one else existed. At the end of the song, the girl knelt on one knee and Gatomon ran sobbing into her arms.

Lady Devimon's jaw was nearly on the floor. "Well, this is a big surprise. I don't think either one of us were expecting this..."

(Hahaha, cliffhanger! Let me know what you think. 5 reviews will earn another chapter. By the way, I do not own Digimon, only Tammy. Till next chapter. Goodnight!)


	3. Reunited again

Gatomon sobbed bitterly in Tammy's arms. She couldn't believe that she was here after all this time. For that fleeting moment in time, no one else existed but the two friends.

"You've changed my friend." Tammy murmured softly, as she ran gentle hands over her body so that she could get some idea of Gatomon's new form. Gatomon simply stayed still until she was finished.

"I'm a cat now Tammy. A lot of things have happened between us and--" A sharp cough from behind brought her back to reality with a jarring thump. Spinning around, she saw Myotismon staring at them and felt panic claw it's way into her throat. Still, as she felt Tammy rise to her feet, Gatomon kept herself between them.

Lady Devimon however, looked annoyed but her voice remained calm. "I didn't know that you had a friend from within Lord Myotismon's service Tammy."

Tammy tucked a flaming lock of hair back behind her ear before she answered. "To be honest, I didn't know either. We had lost track of each other a long time ago. However, I'm overjoyed to have found my old friend again. My Lady, may we please be excused while you and Lord Myotismon take care of the night's business?"

Even though Gatomon was scared shitless at the look she saw brewing in her master's eyes, she couldn't help but admire her friend's polite approach.

"Yes Tammy. You may go. Thank you." Lady Devimon smiled at Tammy even though she knew the girl couldn't see it.

Gatomon ignored Myotismon's glares as she wrapped her tail around Tammy's wrist and they left the room together.

"I'll be your eyes Tammy, just give me the directions." Gatomon said quietly.

A few minutes later, they finally got to her room, and Tammy opened the door. The room was tastefully done, and incredibly neat.

Tammy sat on the edge of her bed and Gatomon jumped into her lap. They talked a bit, but mostly they enjoyed the other's presence.

Gatomon had almost fallen asleep, when someone knocked sharply on her door. When Tammy frowned in puzzlement she leapt lightly to the floor.

"Enter!" Tammy called as she stood and shook out her skirts.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I've been very busy lately!


End file.
